


all that you need is in your soul

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Dean Kills All The Things, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tears it all away, brings it all down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you need is in your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man"

-z-

 

Dean tears it all away, brings it all down.

 

-x-

 

He savages the angels who try to take on Castiel – laughing in their faces as they try to smite him (they’re too slow, always they're far too slow and he's no ordinary demon).

 

-x-

 

He brings down the world governments – forces the leaders down to their knees before Sam.

 

-x-

 

Then he goes to hell – faces all the demons he's put there.  He gets control of the hell hounds, first, then sends them off; watching as they tear and shred their way to the throne room.  He pauses at the doors to the Cage, wonders what Lucifer and Michael would have to say, before deciding he doesn’t care; then, he sees Crowley.

“Are we going to do this, or what?” Dean asks as he twirls the First Blade.

“Not today, squirrel,” Crowley says, shaking his head.  “You want this place so bad?  Fine.  Take it.  You’ll have to face my armies.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Dean tightens his grip on the Blade before he lets Crowley run.  And then the loyal demons are moving in and Dean waits until he feels their breath on his neck – and then he’s moving.

 

-x-

 

When it's over, Dean sits atop his bone and blood throne and watches as Crowley begs.

 

-x-

 

Dean tears it all away, brings it all down - giving Heaven to Castiel and Earth to Sam; and taking Hell all for his own.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
